The WolfGirl's Halloween
by AnnaManga
Summary: Renesmee struggles with trying to be a normal teenager and struggles to understand how vapires are seen in the real world. My first story, so please allow for mistakes! Thanx, love u all!


POV Renesmee Cullen

I slumped over the lab bench where I was sitting, doodling Jake's name over my notebook. The room was stuffy, and the aging man with the receding hair line and widening girth was trying in vain to keep the attention of twenty odd teenagers, by telling them all about the hyrdogen atom. I was extremely uncomfortable, irritated, hot, bored and that dull ache burnt the back of my throat as usual. I glanced up at the clock over the whiteboard. I could have sworn the hands hadn't moved a milimetre. Aunt Alice always said that when you're excited or bored, the time seemed to go by about the same pace as a snail with its brakes on, but when you're having a good time then the time flies by. Alice and I shared a love for beautiful clothes and cosmetics, things I had no shortage of, thanks to the money which my family possessed, and the way Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose treated clothes as if they should only be worn once. My mother simply could not understand my love for and interest in fashion. Aunt Alice had an annoying knack of always being right. The rest of my unusual family had long been used to looking to her for advice, although she was the smallest of the lot and seemed the youngest. Not as annoying though as my father's gift, the ability to read minds. He had an embarrassing habit of walking into the room just when I was in the middle of imagining or remembering a steamy scene with Jacob, which never went down well. Aunt Rosalie, the most beautiful being in the world, Uncle Emmett, Grandma and Grandpa Cullen were all amazing and strong, beautiful vampires, with marble-like skin and eyes that changed colour depending on their stomach status, but unlike the rest they had no special gift that singled them out and made them desirable soldiers for our enemies, the Italian Volturi.

I stumbled gratefully out of Chemistry, and headed straight for my car. Mum had insisted on a small Renault, much to Dad's annoyance. He had a weakness for spoiling and treating Mum and me, displaying our wealth, and usually with great extravagence. The car had a personalised number plate, reading 'WolfGirl', which gave Jake a kick. I unlocked it quickly and jumped in, trying to stick to the unnatural slowness that these human creatures considered normal. I was not a fast nor as flowing as my marble relatives, but the steady pace that my schoolmates kept too was always annoying to me. I slipped my books into the passenger seat and drove carefully to stand in the hooting queue trying to get down the school drive. I wound down the window, put on a CD (a compilation of tracks from Dad on my fifth birthday) and settled down to wait patiently. Technically, I wasn't old enough to drive, being only six, but I grew and developed so fast that we got away with it. I looked like an average human sixteen-year-old, except perhaps being more graceful and beautiful than my human counterparts.

As I drove through Forks, I noticed families, children, dressed up as characters, ghosts, ghouls, zombies. I gulped and sped up. Just like my family, I hated driving slowly. I waved to Seth and Brady, standing on the pavement outside the co-op, and soon reached the lane leading to the Cullen homestead.

I pulled up in the huge garage and got out, clicking my keys and locking the car as I went. I went up the small flight of stairs to the kitchen, where Grandma Cullen was flitting about making dinner for me. Mine, her having heard me driving up the lane, was ready on the table. I sighed, I preferred blood to human food, but could survive on either, but Grandad Cullen had said after my second birthday that he could keep buying up blood for me that could be put to a good purpose saving someone's life and when I could survive on something that wasn't so hard to coem by, and Dad had agreed. After eating, I gave her a hug and went into the sitting room. Dad was sitting on one big white sofa, with Mum on his lap, whispering together accompanied with the occasional tender kiss. Compared to how they sometimes were, this was a relief, as they sometimes could hardly restrain themselves from ripping their clothes off there and then. Rose and Emmett were on the other, very close together and holding hands, watching the Discovery Channel. Alice was upstairs, singing to herself and Jasper was at the useless dining table, with a chess set. Rose looked up and smiled at me warmly. I sat down next to Uncle Emmett and joined them. The programme was about Halloween. I had almost forgotten the date. October 31st. Halloween night. My earliest memory was an awful moment just before Halloween...

'_Well, class, who knows what day it is today?Yes, Katherine?'_

'_Miss, it's Tuesday'._

'_Well, yes Katherine, but I meant what special event is happening today? Tonight, perhaps you will be going out? Dressed up?'_

_Renesmee was interested. Her parents hadn't mentioned any special event. She must show them her disappointment next time she saw them._

'_Yes Janice?'_

'_Miss, it's Halloween'_

'_That's right, good girl. Harold Wilson, _will _you pay attention?Who is going out tonight then to get candy?'_

_Most of the class raised their hands. Una Gregory raised two. She thought she was funny. Well, Renesmee didn't agree with her. She wondered why people were going out dressed up. It sounded weird. As the teacher went on explaining about Halloween, she said;_

'_...everyone usually dresses up as scary, bad people, like in the movies or in real life. Their usually the most popular. Now, Halloween originated in...'_

_After a bit of rambling on, the teacher said;_

'_No who are people going as tonight then?'_

'_A zombie, Miss'_

'_A wizard'_

'_A giant!'_

'_A pizza, Miss!'_

'_A vampire, Miss!'_

_A vampire?But wasn't that what her family were? Renesmee's brow creased as she frowned in confusion and surprise. But her family weren't bad, they were the best, they were good. But if people were dressing up as vampires, as bad people, maybe they thought differently to her?Maybe they had been could...could vampires..possibly be..._bad_? _


End file.
